The lost name
by isles-brennan-montgomery
Summary: Aurelia is a doctor living a life she always wanted. But her life is all about to change. The killer that once targeted her mother is after her and now she has to turn to her real family for help.


**A/N: So this is my first attempt at a Bones fanfic. The first three chapters will be mainly based on Aurelia just so I can really get used to her. So please read and review please xx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, All the characters are property of Fox (Except for Aurelia Moore she's mine) I will also say that I used the names of Aurelia's parents from Tess Gerritsen's book The Surgeon. **

My name is Dr. Aurelia Moore; I am an intern at George Washington University Hospital. My parents are Catherine and Thomas Moore. They are my adoptive parents I know nothing of my biological parents. I was adopted when I was six months old and lived with my parents for fifteen years until something happened that changed my life.

"_Mum, why hasn't Dad gotten out of bed yet? He promised me he was going to take me to basketball practice!" _

"_Dad's not feeling very well today sweetie, I'll take you in a minute I just have to get dressed."_

"_OK" I mumbled. I was annoyed that Dad couldn't take me; Dad always took me practice and games. He would stand in the front row cheering for me. After school we would practice throwing shots in the hoop out in the yard. _

"_I'm ready" Mom said coming down the hall. As usual she was __very __overdressed; her long black hair was pulled up in a ballerina bun. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her figure and a pair of sky high heels. _

"_Really Mom? You're taking me to practice not a beauty pageant!"_

"_Let's go" Mom said ignoring my comment._

_I slammed my phone shut; great, Mom wasn't answering her phone which meant she was probably at work and the girls had the music too loud for anyone to hear their cell phones ring. _

"_Need a lift home?" asked my coach as she came up beside me._

"_Yeah, Dad's sick and Mom's not answering her phone."_

"_Let's go, but is it OK if we pick up my cousin from his college?"_

_The car pulled up outside a college; the buildings looked a lot nicer than the ones at my school. _

"_I'll just go grab my cousin" Coach said she got out of car. _

_I watched Coach walk away and I noticed all these people sitting around on this large grassy space near where the car was parked. Some were reading massive books that looked larger than my backpack. Others were eating their lunch and talking to friends. I even saw a couple kissing behind a clump of trees. _

_I was engrossed in people-watching that I was startled when Coach opened the door. A boy that looked the same age as me slid into the passenger seat. He turned around so that he was facing her "Hey, I'm Zack Addy" _

"_Aurelia Moore" I replied "What are you studying?" _

"_Forensic Anthropology it's the study of human remains and or the skeleton in a criminal context" _

'_It sounds like he's quoting the dictionary' I thought to myself though I wouldn't be surprised if he actually was. _

"_See you on Saturday for the game Aurelia" said Coach as she said goodbye by my front steps. _

"_Bye Zack" I called out to car _

"_Goodbye Aurelia" he called back. _

_I watched their car drive away then lifted up the doormat and found the spare key. _

_Opening the door I was met by a horror that I will never forget. _

_Blood was spattered on the walls and floor of the lounge room but that wasn't the worst thing written in blood on the wall were the words "I'm coming for you Catherine" and laying on the floor was the dismembered body of my father. _

_It was then that I knew what I had to do: Run. I raced into my bedroom and grabbed the money I had saved from all the babysitting I did, a few changes of clothes, hairbrush, a teddy my biological parents had given me and a tube of hair dye. _

_I grabbed the key from my pocket and locked the front door and put the key under the mat. It was like I was never there. _

I never did find out what happened to my Mother.

**A/N: So did you like it? Next chapter should be up ASAP xx **


End file.
